


Fluffy Deliciousness

by bonnibelsrockshirt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I blame the internet, cuteness, femslashfebruary2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibelsrockshirt/pseuds/bonnibelsrockshirt
Summary: Carm finds Laura making a mess out of baking, and joins in for a cupcake.Just a very fluffy hollstein drabbleFemslash February 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this tittle
> 
> The author is sleep deprived

Carmilla stopped walking as soon as she came across the scene in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” 

Laura stood in the middle of the kitchen, holding a manual hand mixer that was dripping sticky dough on the floor. She wore a white tank top and pajama pants, both stained with all sorts of ingredients. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun and there were white spots on her face, caused by what seemed to be flour. Her eyes found Carmilla and she smiled. 

“Hi! I'm baking!”

“I can see that.” The vampire frowned, a grin of amusement peppering the corner of her lips. “Why-”

“Look, I made muffins!” 

Carmilla shook her head shortly, as if she was trying to wrap her mind on what she was looking at. The kitchen was the definition of a mess: dirty, untidy, and disordered. There was flour all over the place, little dots of thick muffin dough covering the floor, and used materials such as a variety of pans and mixers thrown over the balcony. And Laura stood right in the middle of what looked like a war zone with a wide smile of her face. 

“There’s cream on your nose.” The vampire walked past spilled food on the ground, examining Laura closely. The girl sighed. 

“I know I made a mess, but it's really delicious! Here, try one!” She grabbed a pastel colored muffin and shoved it into Carmilla’s mouth, who rushed to hold it and take a bite. 

“You're right. It is delicious.” 

“Wait until you try the raw dough.” She held the hand mixer and ran a finger into it, collecting the dough on the digit’s tip and wrapping her lips around it. 

“Give me that.” Carmilla grabbed the instrument, imitating Laura’s movements and tasting heaven. Her eyes came across already baked muffins, with a little bit of cream on top of some of them. “I want the cream ones.”

“No, I am making cupcakes with those.” The other girl rushed to the balcony, grabbing a pot full of cream and using a small mixer to spread it on top of the fluffy deliciousness. 

Carmilla chuckled as she watched Laura garnishing the cupcakes with pale white cream, and managing to get more of it on her face. She stepped in closer, placing the mixer next to her girlfriend’s hand on the balcony. Laura held up a spoon filled with cream. 

“Want to taste it?” 

She held back a smirk, leaning in so her mouth brushed against Laura’s cheek. 

“I want to taste you.” 

The girl smiled, turning her head for a kiss. They locked lips, and Carmilla’s hand found her body, holding her close by the waist. 

“Don't be nasty, I'm baking.” 

She laughed, hugging her girlfriend from behind as she kept with her cupcake managements. Her hands travelled through Laura’s sides, the fingers of her left hand hooking on the waist of her jeans. It distracted the girl just enough for her right hand to quickly steal a cupcake from the balcony, before she let go of her waist and rush to take a bite. 

“Hey!” Laura frowned in protest. “This isn't playing fair!” 

Carmilla usual cocky smirk was back on her lips as she calmly walked towards the living room. She glanced at her girlfriend, still holding the creamy muffin on her hand. 

“I don't play fair, cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they seem ooc  
> I hope u liked it anyway


End file.
